


Snow Day

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Castiel finds snow.Oneshot/drabble





	Snow Day

Castiel walked through the snow quietly, his feet not even touching the ground. It was early in the morning. Dean was awake too, sitting on the porch of the motel the three of them were currently staying at. He had a mug of coffee in one hand, and was looking at his phone in the other, checking the weather. There was supposed to be a storm coming soon. 

And Cas? He was just enjoying the quiet. The desolate peace of the snow. 

He looked down at it in what seemed like amazement. And then he laid down in it, stretching out his wings and not his arms. When Cas got up and looked down again, his face lit up. He was smiling, cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Dean! Look!" He looked back to the porch then, seeing the sun filter down on the other man's face faintly. "I made a snow angel!"

And with Dean seeing him smile, he couldn't help but smile too. 


End file.
